


【豆鹤】【ABO】相互关联4

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 校园abo，豆A x 鹤O，略OOC
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion





	【豆鹤】【ABO】相互关联4

当把门关上时，两人的接吻就没在停过。豆原一成被再一次的激吻弄得也是满脑子的疑惑，栀子花香比之前更加浓烈，带着侵略性的亲吻，微微闭着的双眼。鹤房汐恩不知道为何，看着豆原的样子，他就想被他拥抱，被他安慰。体内的焦热不断的在放大，下体莫名的滋润。窄小的走道里，充满着香气。激吻结束后，两人面对面相互对望着，鹤房脸更加红通，虽然刘海微微遮住了，但带着雾气到的双眼却动人，受伤的嘴唇因为接吻的原因，水润娇嫩，整个人不知为何，莫名的性感了起来。豆原看着出神，但其实自己也好不到哪里，在教室时就有的感觉，现在不断上身。鹤房将豆原推倒在门关的地上，自己跨坐在他的身上。或许是初尝禁果，两人的动作都是如此的笨拙，以至于鹤房在帮豆原脱衣服时手都是在颤抖的。乳头在白衬衫下，若隐若现，豆原脑子里突然冒出了想去啃食的想法，他抱住鹤房，把自己的头埋入他的怀里，隔着衬衫轻咬着那明显的凸起。  
“唔......”鹤房突然被一阵快感触碰全身，他根本就不敢想象现在自己的模样。他不自觉的扭着腰，摩擦着下面的硬物。

禁果是甜的，是让人忍不住尝试的。豆原用手将两人的青根相互摩擦着，那种舒服的感觉让鹤房发出一些他都不好意思的声音。机械般的摩擦，让第一场的快感快速的释放了出来。  
呻吟声冲破了豆原的理智防线，他将鹤房放倒在地上，撑开了对方的双腿。他用手探寻着那个滋润的小穴，指甲划过嫩肉，这种奇怪的感觉让鹤房又是惊又是喜，他有些紧张的看着豆原，不知道后面会发生什么事情。异物感突然从下面传来，豆原按着自己偷偷看爱情动作片的小知识，用自己的手指按压着内壁，湿热的内壁包裹着手指。  
“唔！”触电般的感觉让鹤房整个人都激动了，他身体弓起，双手抱紧了对方，眼泪忍不住流了出来。豆原感觉自己是不是碰到了什么了不起的地方，让怀里刺刺的男孩一下变得如此不安。他又一次试探的触碰，鹤房呻吟声便更加的绵绵不断。  
小穴突然悬空，那种得不到安慰的感觉让鹤房忍不住把头探出，但他还没反应过来时，一个硬物冲进自己的体内，痛感伴随着快感席卷全身的神经，他忍不住的尖叫了起来。两人的信息素在窄小的空间里相互交融着，豆原的理智早已不在，他看着怀里鹤房，鹤房早已沉浸在性爱的快乐中，他把头偏过了一方，虽然用手遮住了脸部，但却露出了脖子后面微突的腺体。  
咬下去！咬下去！咬下去！  
这种只有alpha才会有的原始的想法控制着豆原的大脑。他直勾勾的盯住那凸起，像盯住猎物一般。就在他被大脑内的想法不断怂恿时，一句话把他拉回了现实。  
“.....你要是敢咬那里，我就杀了你。”


End file.
